Communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data and so on. These systems increase productivity, communication and the availability of information.
As communication systems expand, many people are able to gain access to valuable information. However, the structures of communication systems, such as the Internet and other networks, also create potential problems. In many cases, people often decide between accuracy of information and privacy. For example, a person may be able to access sensitive data, but may have to sacrifice anonymity to do so. On the other hand, a person may be able to stay anonymous, but may not be able to access sensitive information as a result. Therefore, systems and methods that improve authentication may be beneficial.